Jimmy
Jimmy is one of the three co-leaders of the Hoosier coven. His mate is Jayma, whom is also gifted but with the ability to electrically shock others through the contact of her skin. He also has the ability to replace one's limbs or other body parts with that of another's. Sometime later, after the confrontation with the Volturi, Jimmy and Jayma married. But somehow, on their honeymoon, she became pregnant. They left Brazil to go back to Indiana where she gave birth to their first and only child, Vicki. After the birth, members of the coven (especially Jimmy and Jayma) tried to research about how the event happened and found nothing. They finally excepted that it was a one time event/birth and that Jayma was the only vampire to actually birth a child. Biography Early Life Jimmy was born in Evansville, Indiana. ''Breaking Dawn'' During Breaking Dawn, Jimmy and four other friends had gone camping for the weekend but was attacked by the Volturi. Thinking that Jimmy was already dead, they left him alone. He then watched as his friends were beaten, drained of their blood, and died. One of those included his girlfriend, whom he cared about very much. However, Kyran found him and took him to the Hoosier coven's home and waited their for the transformation to be finished. Two days of pain and screaming, he was finally transformed. Unlike most vampires, he didn't lose any of his memory during the transformation and remembered the painful memory of watching his girlfriend dying. Shortly after his transformation, Jimmy was not very well liked by Alisya and Derek because he took Kyran's attention from them. But after saving their lives a few times, they trusted him a little bit more. He later becomes a co-leader of the coven, due to his rare and powerful gift, and highly valued by Kyran. After word was getting around that the Cullens were gathering witnesses for their "trial". So, Kyran and the coven left for Forks. When they got their, Kyran and Alisya were quick to accepting Renesmee as a hybrid, so Jimmy accepted her as not an immortal child as well. During the confrontation, Irina of the Denalis was killed by Felix, Caius, and Santiago, which enraged Irina's sisters: Kate and Tanya, whom then started to run towards Caius and the Volturi. In an effort to try to stop them, Jimmy ran towards Kate but was electrocuted by Kate and her gift. But they were eventually stopped by Garrett, Edward, Emmett, and Zafrina. Eventually Alice arrived with Jasper and showed Aro a vision of the battle. In it, Carlisle was killed by Aro and was set ablaze by Caius, initially starting the fight. Jimmy realized that this was his chance to prove himself to his coven and he did. He was in fact the best fighter in the coven during the battle. He killed many of the Volturi guards and their agents very quickly. When Derek was about to be beheaded by Felios Jimmy rushed over and used his ability of substituting body parts to take off Felios' head and substitute it with nothing. When the Greek and Volturi leaders joined the fight, Jimmy realized that this was the chance to get revenge for his girlfriend and other friends who were killed by the Volturi. After Draco and Caius were killed by Tanya, Kate, and Garrett, Lucius and Marcus were killed by Vladimir, Stefan, Dacian, and Danutza. Then, it came down to Aro and Xenon, which Jimmy had been waiting for. When Xenon ran over towards Kyran and Alisya, he shoved Kyran down and beheaded Alisya. He then choked up Kyran when Jimmy ran over to help his former classmate and kicked the ancient Greek towards Jayma, who used her power to hold him down. Jimmy then nods to Kyran to go ahead and kill Xenon. Kyran then walks over slowly and coldly towards his mate's murderer and takes both hands and pulls one down on his lower jaw and the other up on his upper jaw, eventually taking off his upper half of his hear, killing him. Jimmy then walks over and sets Xenon on fire. When he turned around towards Alisya's body to see if he could restore her head onto her body with his power, he noticed that a Volturi guard had already set her on fire and that there was no way of her living after that. But since it was just a vision, the battle never occurred and no one died, except Irina. Huilen and Nahuel then walk over and give their witness. The Volturi then leave and the confrontation is over. They soon leave a day after the "trial". After Kyran told Jimmy and the rest of the coven of Alice's vision and told how Jimmy and Jayma worked good together, the two had noticed it and became lovers, eventually mates. Later life Marriage and Honeymoon Shortly after the confrontation, Jimmy proposed to Jayma and eventually married her. When the after-party is over, they leave Indiana and take a plane to Atlanta, then they take another one to Rio de Janerio in Brazil. After arriving in the famous city, they go to a secret island that Kyran had bought for Alisya. When they arrive and put the luggage inside the bedroom, they go to the bed and made love. For the next few days they kept themselves busy by swimming, hiking, etc. Eventually they made love again, the next night again, and again. Eventually, they found out that she was pregnant when she showing symptoms of a three month pregnant women. They both thought that it was going to end badly for Jayma, since no vampire has ever, ever birthed a child before. They soon leave Brazil and head back towards Indiana, where she would give birth to their first and only child. Even though they already knew that they wouldn't find anything on the subject, they went ahead and searched the incident up. Personality and traits Jimmy is described as sometimes quiet, but most of the time he isn't. He is also described, during the confrontation, as Kyran's most valued member of the coven. He is also described as self-less. After he was turned and joined the coven, Kyran had him become co-leader of the coven, with Kyran and Derek. Alisya and Derek became jealous that Jimmy was Kyran's new favorite member and he was now the center of his attention, kinda like Amun with Benjamin, but more friendly and emotional, whereas Benjamin and Amun's relationship is just power. During Alice's vision, Jimmy wanted to prove to Derek and Alisya that he wasn't like what they thought he was. So, when Felios was about to behead Derek, Jimmy used his ability to behead Felios instead, saving Derek's life. But, he wasn't able to prove himself to Alisya, since she was killed by Xenon and a Volturi ally or guard had set her ablaze, he wasn't able to put her head on her. Physical description Jimmy is described as having blondish-brunette hair and pale skin. He is tall and stands at 6'0". He is kind-of skinny but kind-of not. He is muscular, not as muscular as Emmett, Edward, and Felix, he serves his purpose and has extraordinary strength and speed. He had red eyes when he was a newborn, but they changed into gold after hunting as a vegetarian a few times. Powers and Abilities Jimmy is described and recognized as one of the most skilled fighters in the Hoosier coven and had extraordinary strength and speed, even for a vampire. He is one of the most valued member of the Hoosiers due to his rare gift and skills. He also has exceptional self-control. Jimmy was the only male vampire to father a child with another vampire. Body Part Substitution Body part substitution is Jimmy's gift to replace one's limb or other body parts with that of another's. He is the only vampire known to have this gift and thus, like force wielding, it is an "endangered" gift. Because of this gift, Jimmy is a valued member of the Hoosier coven, even though he had only been with them for a month when the Volturi confrontation occurred. During the battle, in Alice's vision, Kyran has had Jimmy heavily guarded by hired mercenaries/nomads and is never left out of his sight. During the fight, he was able to repair any of his coven members' limbs or any other Olympic allies body parts, keeping them alive. Though he was not able to keep Alisya alive because a Volturi guard or ally had already burned her when her head was taken off of her body. Relationships Jimmy is the co-leader of the Hoosier coven, the husband/mate of Jayma, and had a(n) girlfriend that was killed by the Volturi. He also fathered Vicki. Jayma Jayma is Jimmy's mate and second lover/girlfriend. He eventually proposed and married to her. She somehow became pregnant on the honeymoon and went back to Indiana for the birth. Jayma eventually gives birth and the couple try to find out how the pregnancy happened. They found nothing and just let the matter go. However, even after the pregnancy, Jimmy and Jayma remain(s/ed) sensual towards each other and found out that they can not satisfy their sexual desires. Vicki Vicki is Jimmy and Jayma's biological daughter. Kyran Kyran is Jimmy's co-leader/leader of the coven. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Hoosier Coven Category:Males Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vegetarians Category:Vampires With Special Abilities